Alone
by friendsforever247
Summary: MirSan Fluff story, One-shot: They have hidden feelings for each other, their heart knows it. They both are alone & lonely. Both had lost their families and both has scars, its obvious they deserve each other. Please read & review, its CUTE! trust me!


**Disclaimer:** Sango and Miroku belong to each other. Oh yeah, and Rumiko Takahashi, LoL.

* * *

**Alone  
**  
It was late, and the sky was dark. Sango sat crossed legs leaning on a tree a few feet away from the camp. She sat leaning on one tree facing her back side to the camp, where Inuyasha and the rest were sleeping.  
  
Everyone was sleeping peacefully, besides her. She would close her eyes but it would fly open automatically. She let her head fall back against the tree and crossed her arms around her shoulders, holding them from shivering. She was shivering and she was so cold.  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder to see everyone sleeping peacefully '_Why can't I sleep_!' she cursed in her mind.  
  
The only other thing that was truly bothering her was the trip she was on, the people she met, the people she had to sacrifice for other people, like Kagome, Inuyasha, and. Miroku. Sometimes she wondered '_Maybe it wasn't worth it to go on the journey with Inuyasha and the rest, maybe it was best to go on my own_'. Sango gritted her teeth her thoughts fading away; she was now really annoyed by the coldness that wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
She closed her eyes once more only seeing an image in her head, someone she really loved and missed... _Kohaku_. But then it faded away, her eyes started to glisten at the thought of him. She opened her eyes '_Everything was so fine, until Naraku came into my life_.' She clenched her fist over her mouth, closing her eyes in anger.  
  
_ 'But everything isn't all so bad_,' a voice in her head spoke '_you have a best friend, Kagome and someone like a big brother to you... Inuyasha and you found someone you want to live with..._' Sango shook her head before the voice could finish, making the voice fade away.  
  
"Shut up." Sango demanded softly, she was talking to herself.  
  
Then it was silence, and Sango couldn't concentrate on going to sleep. All she could concentrate on was holding her from shivering but it was no use. She even tried un tying her hair, letting it hang freely to make her a little warmer around her neck, but it was still cold. But it only irked her more, the cold wind was blowing it in her face and in her mouth, but she ignored it and much as she could.  
  
Sango rubbed her eyes irritably and sighed in defeat. '_Fine, I won't sleep then_.' She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, but still shaking "But I want...to go home." She whispered merely under her breath. She blinked her eyes to prevent any loose tears from dropping down her cheeks.  
  
Sango heard a rustle of clothing and beads clanking "Go to sleep, Sango." a voice from behind said in a tired and sleepy voice. The huntress nearly jumped to her feet at the words, but managed to control herself and twisted her head to look at over her shoulder. She noticed the Houshi leaning on the side of the same tree she was leaning on.  
  
Sango blinked at him before her face turned to an expression of annoyance "How long were you awake?" Sango hissed. The Houshi just shrugged, and then yawned.  
  
"I have been awake as long as you were, dear Sango." He glanced at Sango when she snapped her head back forward, and then noticed she was trying to hide her shivering. She had pulled her knees up her chest and relaxed her chin on her knees.  
  
It was quiet for a while. She had thought he had already walked back to the camp fire and went to sleep, but she heard a familiar noise of a soft fabric being unraveled.  
  
"Houshi," she said not looking back at him, thinking he was probably doing something perverted "What the hell are you d—"she was stopped when she felt a warm cloth cover her whole body up to her neck. She finally felt relaxed and warm.  
  
She finally looked back at Miroku and opened her mouth but "Now go to sleep, Sango." Miroku spoke before she could say anything.  
  
Miroku turned on his heel and tried to make his way back to camp, but he felt something grab onto his gloved hand. When he turned he saw Sango holding onto him.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked, her eyes showing sadness. The Houshi blinked in confusion.  
  
"Why...?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why, do you pity me..." she whispered under her breath only or Miroku to hear. Miroku looked into her pleading eyes, and he noticed it was wet. Her eyes were starting to tear.  
  
He stood there for a moment, looking at the hand she held onto his gloved hand, it was trembling.  
  
"Sango, your trembling..." He turned his hand over to grab onto hers but she only pulled it away, and laid it close to her chest.  
  
He bent onto his knees in front of her laying down his staff and just kept looking into her sad eyes. But she tried to avoid glancing back at him.  
  
"Sango..." he reached out a hand to touch her face, but she only defended by smacking it away.  
  
"Don't touch me Houshi, I don't trust those hands." The tears in her eyes were starting to form.  
  
"Sango..." He coughed "why are you..." he felt a little hurt, knowing Sango was crying and now trembling.  
  
"You are only so nice to me... because you pity me." She assumed, but Miroku only shook his head "I lost my family, and now that everyone knows I have no one left with me... they only be nice to me because they know I'm alone, just because I don't have any human companion anymore." She mumbled and tried not to cry, but she sobbed in her sentence._'you only feel sorry for me...'  
_  
"Sango you're not alone, you have us." He pointed at Inuyasha and kagome that was sleeping around the camp fire.  
  
She never responded. She just kept her attention onto the ground like she was ignoring him the whole time. Miroku watched her, seeing her hands grasping onto her green yukata, trembling.  
  
"Sango, are you afraid?" He asked concerned, only keeping his eyes on her hands. She pulled her hands from where they remained and used one to tuck back her hair from her face and placed both her hands behind her "You are afraid of something aren't you, what is it?" he asked again.  
  
"What do you know, Houshi..." she mumbled looking away from him.  
  
"Perhaps you are afraid of me..." He said in a hurtful voice as he stood and dusted his robes.  
  
Sango pulled the purple clothe over her mouth and mumbled something "No Houshi, not you"  
  
Miroku paused and looked at her; he had heard her loud and clear.  
  
"Sango...?" he again bent down to become face to face with her "Are you al--- "  
  
"LECH, I SAID IM FINE!" she yelled almost loud enough to wake the others while puling the covers over her more. Miroku only tried to continue comforting her. So he sat next to her, so close it made her shiver more.  
  
"Sango, tell me... if you want to be alone I will leave you alone. But you don't want to be with me? because I'm..."   
  
"Lecherous." Sango finished the sentence before he did. Miroku nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry." His left hand grasped onto her right hand and decided not to look at the annoyed Sango, trying not to be as lecherous as he usually is.  
  
Sango thought of pulling it away but the voice inside her head stopped her '_don't you dare...you know you want to! You can't hide your feelings forever!!!_' it said.  
  
"Yes I can!" she yelled to no one. Miroku looked at Sango confused.  
  
Miroku tried to ignore her weirdness and changed the subject "So you do want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"No..." she muttered but Miroku never clearly make it out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, NO." Sango turned; her face was now face to face with the Houshi's "Don't you get it Monk, that's what I'm afraid of," Miroku only glanced at Sango waiting for her to finish what she meant "I'm afraid of being alone...being all alone in my life and, and no one I could lo--"  
  
Miroku had pulled her into an embrace, she was now dug into his soft robes, and his arm encircled her back, and one of his hands was on the back of her head to hold her in. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn't... '_it felt so right_.'  
  
Miroku just rested his head on hers as he let her sob into his robes. "Sango," he patted her back to calm down her sobs "I'm here for you, no matter what happens." He stated, she pulled herself back and wiped her tears.  
  
"I told you, why do you pity me like this," She demanded for an answer "Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
Miroku only stared at her. She thought it was really cute when he had a blank expression on.  
  
"Sango let me tell you this... I don't pity you, especially not you. I do these things for you because; because..." he sighed "I really care for you. No matter if you are lonely; I wouldn't mind being the only person to comfort you or to take care of you, no matter if I had to die for you," he looked down and mumbled something so soft Sango barely heard it "I wouldn't mind being with you my whole life...as your husband." He had hoped she never heard, but at the same time he hopes she did.  
  
"What did... You say?" Sango thought she had heard what she never thought she would ever hear, but was she dreaming? He never responded and continued looking down "Houshi!" she pulled his face up by the chin to face her. That's when she noticed he was blushing. Sango's eyes opened wider. '_He's blushing..._'  
  
"Miroku, what did you say?!" she did it, she had said his name. Miroku finally looked up and grinned.  
  
"No, what did you just say? Then I'll answer your question after." he said softly. He wasn't being fair.  
  
Sango glared at him and shrugged, thinking of what she had just said "Miroku, what did you say?" she repeated, but in a confused way. Miroku smiled bigger and he felt his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Sango, if you want... you could slap me after this but..." he reached out a hand to touch her face, this time she never stopped him. When he finally felt her face, it felt so soft and beautiful.  
  
She liked the feeling of his touch as well; she lifted one hand and laid it over his hand that touched her face oh-so gently, she noticed his face leaning closer to hers   
  
"Miroku, what are you d--" She then noticed what he was doing.  
  
He kissed her, his lips reached hers before she could finish her sentence. Her eyes were wide opened, but slowly it closed. Right when she finally knew what it felt like, he broke from the kiss and both breathed for air.  
  
Sango was too shocked to slap him; she reached her hand over her mouth to gently touch her reddened lips. '_Wow_' was all that came out of her mind. She was so lost in her train of thought and the feelings that was squirming around her whole body that she didn't even notice Miroku had already stood up to make his way back to the camp fire to sleep.  
  
She looked back over her shoulder seeing Miroku sit against another tree, same position Sango had on her own tree. When he made himself comfortable, he looked as if he had already fallen asleep. His eyes were closed and he bowed his head, He crossed his legs and his arms were crossed against his chest with his shikujo wrapped in them.  
  
She looked forward and closed her eyes, she really wanted to feeling of the kiss to come back. That time, she never felt alone...at all.  
  
_'You really do love him..."_ the voice in her head said. Sango smiled to herself.  
  
"Yes, I do..." she said softly. She then turned and started crawling over to the sleeping monk with the purple clothe wrapped around her. She made her way over to him quietly over Kagome, Inuyasha, then Shippo and Kirara, luckily without waking anyone up.  
  
"Miroku," She said to his sleeping form as she gently stroked his cheek with her fingers "I really do love you." She blushed, noticing her strange action. But she couldn't resist, she leaned her head against his chest and made herself as comfortable as she could by pulling the purple clothe over the both of them.  
  
"What am I doing... why am I—" she asked herself leaning against him, blushing madly.  
  
'_Because you love him,_" The voice stated before she could finish '_You know it_.'  
  
"Because I love him..." she said to herself and closed her eyes; making herself fall into a deep slumber. She whispered one last thing before she was fully asleep "and I'm not alone."  
  
She finally fell fully into a deep slumber on him. When he knew she was, his arms encircled her whole body and held her closer. He opened one eye and smiled.  
  
"I Love you too, Sango."

* * *

**   
  
A/N:** Awe, so what you think, Sweet? I hope it was... man, imagining this made me go AWE... so I just had to write it and let it out. Sorry don't mind the voice inside Sango's head; it's supposed to be her heart talking, so then yeah. Well if you can tell me what you think of it...Wonderful, horrible, gross, cute? LoL, well thanks for reading at least...that made me happy. Man, Miroku and Sango is my favorite couple! They both are lonely and need someone to love... don't you think they deserve each other?! Of course they do you dodo head! _:hits head_: Sorry for my rudeness... please forgive me. _:pouts:  
_  
**REVIEW** _PLEASE!_ Should I like make this not a one-shotter and make it into a story? Maybe _:thinking:_ Hmm...  
  
** _: Food for thought :  
_**"Love is something shared, not selfishly kept secret. Love doesn't ask for anything in return but is willing to make the greatest sacrifice despite the pain." 


End file.
